Lusitania
by sarsarah26
Summary: "Aku ingin barada di atas Kapal RMS Lusitania bersamamu, Alfred."   Abal, sok roman, tapi.. R&R?


LUSITANIA_  
><em>

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_Tahun 1906, Kapal RMS Lusitania selesai dibuat di Skotlandia oleh Amerika dan melakukan pelayaran pertamanya di tahun 1907. Kapal yang memiliki panjang 239,4 m dan lebar 27 m itu mempunyai tujuan untuk mengantarkan orang-orang Inggris ke Amerika. Dengan adanya Lusitania, orang-orang Inggris dan Amerika semakin erat hubungannya satu sama lain. Namun kapal pernghubung antara Inggris-Amerika itu musnah sejak dilakukannya serangan torpedo dari kapal selam U-20 milik Jerman di tahun 1915..._

.

.

.

"_Aku ingin kau dan aku ada di lantai paling atas Lusitania, menatap bulan bersama, dan tertawa-canda di sela-sela malam sunyi di tengah Laut Atlantik,"_

.

.

6 Mei 2011, Di sebuah pelabuhan, jam Sembilan malam.

Malam ini tak begitu cerah, juga tak begitu mendung. Ada beberapa bintang yang menemaniku berjalan-jalan di sekitar pelabuhan ini. Sambil makan hamburger kesukaanku, aku melangkahkan kakiku, mengantar tubuhku keliling pelabuhan.

Di tengah jalan, aku melihat seseorang berdiri tegap di pinggir pelabuhan, dekat laut. Tinggal selangkah lagi, ia akan jatu ke laut. Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk memperjelas penglihatanku. Setelah kulihat lebih jelas, ternyata yang ada di situ adalah seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

"Hei Arthuuuur!"

Si alis tebal itu menoleh.

Aku mendekatinya.

"Kau juga ke sini?" tanyaku sambil berhenti mendekat setelah jarak kami tinggal lima meter.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu," ujar Arthur. "Kau juga ke sini, Skotlandia? Ngapain?"

"Yah.. Karena suat alasan, aku pergi ke sini." kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali nggak gatal. "Kamu juga.. Kenapa datang ke sini?"

"Sama sepertimu, karena suatu alasan," jawab Arthur.

"Hm… begitu," aku memberi respon.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Arthur menutup matanya, mendangakkan kepalanya, merasakan angin Laut Atlantik menerpa wajahnya. Rambut pirangnya tertiup ke belakang karena angin, alisnya juga.

"Kau tahu, Alfred?" panggil Arthur tiba-tiba. "Kalau ini tahun 1915, besok akan terjadi bencana di dekat pelabuhan ini,"

"Iya, aku tahu," responku sambil menghabiskan burger. "Tenggelamnya Lusitania, 'kan? Padahal aku susah-payah bikin, lho."

"Jangan salahkan aku kenapa Lusitania hancur. Salahkan Pecinta Kentang yang dulu ingin menguasai Atlantik," ujar Arthur sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Iya, ya..." ujarku. "Aku belum pernah masuk ke dalam kapal Lusitania. Padahal yang bikin negaraku. Kata orang-orang, Lusitania itu mewah." kataku lagi. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku setelah burgerku habis.

"Aku juga belum pernah, dan aku penasaran." kata England. "Rencananya aku mau naik kapal itu di tahun 1917, tapi sudah terlanjur ditorpedo duluan…"

"Lebih baik begitu daripada kamu naik Lusitania di tahun 1915 dan kena torpedo," ujarku sambil menghadap ke arahnya, namun ia tak melihatku karena ia masih menutup matanya.

Sejenak hening. Arthur tak merespon kalimat terakhirku tadi. Akhirnya, dari pada kebosanan, aku ikut menutup mata dan merasakan angin Laut Atlantik, seperti yang Arthur lakukan sekarang.

"Kalau Lusitania masih ada," Arthur tiba-tiba bicara. "Kalau Lusitania masih ada, aku ingin berlayar melintasi Samudra atlantik denganmu, Alfred."

"Eh?" aku membuka mata dan menatap ke arah Arthur yang masih khidmat merasakan angin laut.

"Kalau Lusitania masih ada, aku Aku ingin kau dan aku ada di lantai paling atas Lusitania, menatap bulan bersama, dan tertawa-canda di sela-sela malam sunyi di tengah Laut Atlantik," kata Arthur. "Aku juga mau makan malam bersamamu di restoran kelas satu Lusitania, aku mau keliling-keliling Lusitania denganmu, aku ingin minum teh bersamamu, Makan scone bersamamu, aku ingin… yah, banyak yang bisa kita lakukan di atas Lusitania!"

"Arthur…" aku menatapnya.

"Tapi… nggak di Lusitania nggak apa, deh. Yang pasti, aku ingin bersamamu. Memang kadang aku kesal padamu, tapi kau tetaplah sahabatku," kata Arthur lagi. "Aku ingin tertawa denganmu, nggak di atas Lusitania juga nggak pa-pa,"

Tak kusangka Arthur yang tsundere bisa bilang begitu.

"A.. hahahahahaaa! Kenapa kata-katamu jadi melankolis begitu, Arthur?" aku menepuk punggung Arthur sampai ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Hei, Alfr….!"

'BYUUUR!'

Arthur nyemplung ke laut.

"Ahahahahaaa! Kalau tahun 1915 Lusitania yang tenggelam, sekarang Arthur Kirkland yang tenggelam!" tawaku sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Arthur.

"Kh… kau pasti akan ku.. Blup…!" Sambil tenggelam-mengapung-tenggelam-mengapung, Arthur menyumpah-nyumpahiku. Ia berusaha kembali ke atas sambil berusaha biar nggak tenggelam. Arthur 'kan nggak bisa renang. dengan susah payah ia berusaha ke sini, ke atas pelabuhan.

Kupikir ia berusaha naik. Ternyata, ia malah menarik kakiku sampai aku ikut tercebur ke laut.

'BYUUUUR!'

"Arthuuuuuur! Sekarang aku basah kuyup, 'kan!" jeritku.

"Hahaha, tenang, kamu punya teman, kok." ujar Arthur sambil pegangan, biar nggak tenggelam. "Aku juga basah kuyup gara-gara kamu!" Arthur mencipratkan air ke wajahku sambil tertawa.

Aku balas mencipratnya. Kami beruda tertawa melihat penampilan satu sama lain yang basah nggak karuan.

Kami menatap bulan bersama, tertawa-canda di sela-sela malam sunyi di Laut Atlantik, tanpa Lusitania…

.

.

.

-fin-

.

* * *

><p>Terinspirasi dari pelajaran WWI dan WWII yang diajarin kemarin.<p>

Langsung inget USUK - 'alasan Amerika Serikat ikut WW adalah karena Inggris diserang Jerman'.

Kurang panjang? Kurang bagus? Kurang romantis? Anda protes? Silakan protes, saya memang masih belum ahli bikin ginian -_-

mind to review?


End file.
